Sharks Alliance
The Sharks Alliance is the majority alliance of the Toxic Sharks during Total Drama Toxic Brawl. This alliance is infamously known for recruiting downgrade members, such as Dave and Owen, throwing challenges to successfully eliminate other members of the team, and successfully eliminating looming threats, then to ultimately be taken out one by one at the merge after Staci flipped and betrayed the alliance. History Wanting to form a new alliance with her previous ally, Sadie proposed an alliance to Alejandro. He gladly agrees and later during the first challenge of the season, Dave and Tyler joined forming a foursome. The new alliance then agreed to target their biggest threat, Jasmine as soon as possible. During episode two, Sadie and Tyler concocted a scheme to sabotage her in the upcoming challenge, however, any chances of eliminating her fails as Tyler won the challenge for the team. Finally in the third episode, after the Sharks finally lost, the alliance managed to convince a few individuals to vote with them at the elimination ceremony, successfully eliminated their first casualty. Sadie approached Alejandro, Tyler, and new member Owen and tells them that they need to talk strategy. Tyler reveals in the confessional, that the Villains Alliance planned to throw the challenge to eliminate their next target, Dawn. He stated that he made sure he passed the wrong flower to Dawn, so when she gave it to Chris, she would lose for the team. Later at the ceremony, they collectively vote out Dawn, keeping Noah in. When Alejandro and Lightning talk, Lightning starts telling Alejandro that he is off his game, and that Sadie and Tyler are running him now. Alejandro states in the confessional that Lightning is right, and that Sadie and Tyler have been calling all the shots. He then states that he will still stick in the alliance for now. During the challenge, Tyler states that if they lose they must vote off Shawn next. At the elimination ceremony in episode eight, although Dave lost the challenge for the Sharks, they agreed on keeping him a bit longer, and voted off outsider Shawn instead. With an unsuspecting team swap occurring in the next episode, Chris announces that their leader, Alejandro, will be swapping teams with Scott. Losing their second challenge in a row, before the elimination ceremony, Sadie convinced Tyler to blindside Lindsay for voting against him at the previous ceremony. Finding out from Chris that both teams would be losing a member, Sadie convinced the whole team to vote Dave off because she extremely annoyed with him. At the elimination ceremony, everyone joined Sadie in blindsiding Dave. While at Alejandro's new team's elimination ceremony, he used an idol he obtained while at Boney Island, eliminating Samey. Reaching the merge, the Sharks overall had a steady majority of the Squirrels. At the first merged challenge, the trio worked together the defeat the evil Samey-Bot but were ultimately eliminated first by her. They then however hatched a plan of voting out Noah for being a threat in the challenges. They ended up gaining Lightning's vote at the ceremony, but Tyler was blindsided instead, leaving Alejandro and Sadie worried how they will succeed without their third alliance partner. With Tyler and now Scott gone, Alejandro and Sadie are left to fend for themselves. At the challenge, both failed to win the challenge but did get a few others to vote with them against Beth but in the end, the opposing alliance, Femme Fatale, once again prevailed and eliminated Alejandro. Owen then quit at the final ten's elimination ceremony. The alliance's initial biggest enemy Eva joined them in eliminating Scarlett but she was voted out in a 5-4 vote, leaving Sadie to be the lone member left. As the sole member of the alliance, Sadie tried to win immunity during the Final Eight but in the end, did horribly, automatically eliminating her and disbanding the alliance. At the finale, the alliance cheered for Lightning to win the game. Trivia *Sadie is the only member of the alliance to not be eliminated by their opposition, Femme Fatale. *In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, the alliance had been voted out back after back as Tyler placed 6th, Sadie placed 5th, and Alejandro placed 4th. Gallery DaveHurled.png|Dave blindsided. TylerHurled.png|Tyler blindsided. AlejandroHurled.png|Alejandro blindsided. OwenHurled.png|Owen quits. SadieHurled.png|Sadie eliminated. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Toxic Brawl Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Villains